


Family

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Future Fish Babies, Bakapandy's OCs, Fluff, I hope I'm tagging this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto take the twins out on their first outing as an official family. </p>
<p>Based off of BakaPandy's Future Fish Babies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaPandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaPandy/gifts).



> This is just something that randomly popped into my head while daydreaming.  
> Thank you Pandy for creating these wonderful fish babies!

                It was finally official: after ten gruelling months of uncertainty and stress, the twins' adoption had been finalised.  They had been able to go home with them permanently yesterday, and today Haru and Makoto had decided a walk to the park was the perfect first outing as an official family. They were sitting on a bench that was nicely shaded by some trees. Haru looked over at his husband who was holding their daughter Umiko. _Their daughter._ He'd been thinking about Takumi and Umiko as their children for a while, but now he could do it without a pang of anxiety shooting through his chest; without fear of something falling through with the adoption.

                Umiko was babbling away at her papa in her baby speak, playing with his hair. Makoto nodded along as if everything she said made perfect sense, his smile brighter than Haru has ever seen it. He looked down at Takumi who was sitting in his lap quiet as ever, simply observing the world around him with his big green eyes. Haru sometimes worried over how sensitive Takumi seemed to be—always very aware of his surroundings and quick to pick up on and react to the energy of a room, especially if it was negative. He gave a kiss to the top of his son's head to quell his worries, and started running his fingers through his soft hair.

                His quiet musings were interrupted by someone saying 'excuse me' close beside him. He immediately got his back up, ready to be confronted by some homophobic idiot telling them how wrong it was that they allow people like them to adopt. Same-sex marriage was still very new to Japan, never mind adoption.  When he turned his head, however, he was met by an old woman smiling at him.

"Sorry to interrupt," she spoke kindly, "I just wondered if I could ask how old your beautiful children are."

"Oh," Haru exhaled in relief, "they just turned a year old."

"That's wonderful! You adopted, yes?" Her voice held no animosity as she said this.

Haru was grateful when Makoto stepped in and answered her in his cheerful tone, "Yes, it became official yesterday, actually!"

"Oh, congratulations," she said earnestly.

"Thank you," they said together.

"You know," she said, laughing, "If I didn't know it was impossible, I might think that you two conceived them yourselves! They honestly look just like you both!"

Makoto and Haru looked at each other and then down at their children.

"I'm serious, it's quite incredible—especially their eyes! Oh, you really do make a beautiful family," she gave them a crinkly smile, "Oh, well I won't bother you any further. Enjoy your family time!" She gave them a wave and walked off.

Haru waved and then smiled down at his son. Just as he was about to say something to Makoto he heard sniffling beside him. He turned to see his husband wiping tears from his eyes, holding Umiko close to him with one arm.

"Makoto," he placed a hand on his knee and squeezed.

"She said that Takumi and Umiko look like us, Haru," he laughed brilliantly through his tears, "She called us a _family_."

Haru's own eyes started to tear up at that, and he leaned in to kiss his sweet, sweet husband. The moment their lips touched it was like all of the anxiety of the last ten months melted away. Sure, the adoption had been finalised yesterday, but they had grown so accustomed to being weary that they hadn't truly let themselves feel relieved. Now it was as if they were finally realising that no one could take this away from them.

The kiss was cut short when Haru felt a tiny hand smack his cheek.

"BAH!" Umiko shouted, apparently feeling left out.

They chuckled as they pulled out of the kiss, wiping their eyes.

"Would you like one too?" Haru asked her, his voice filled with adoration.

She smiled up at him and clapped her hands together. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she squealed and laughed. He felt Takumi squirm in his arms and looked down to see bright green eyes peering up at him.

"Don't worry I didn't forget about you," he said and kissed his quiet son on the cheek as well.

When he looked back at Makoto he was met with yet another pair of green eyes staring back at him with intense love, a big grin on his husband's face. Haru allowed the smile that was already on his own to grow wider in response.

He leaned into Makoto's shoulder and resumed stroking Takumi's hair, listening to Umiko chatter away. He had never felt more at peace than he did now sitting under the shade surrounded by family— _his_ family.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I just thought it would mean the world to Makoto if someone told him that his children looked like him, especially since he wouldn't be expecting it considering they're adopted. That might be dumb, but idk.   
> I actually have a friend who is adopted but looks exactly like her parents. Anytime a stranger tells her that we have a good laugh about it.   
> I also really wanted to show how stressing adoption can be. I have family who had an adoption fall through because the birth mother changed her mind--which is obviously perfectly reasonable--but it was quite devastating for them.


End file.
